monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Patsy Legba
Patsy Legba - córka Papy Legby. Jej ojciec jest bogiem-duchem z religii voodoo. Często o sobie mawia, "Uwielbiam biżuterię, im więcej, im bardziej brzdękająca tym lepiej. Mam to po tatusiu. Nie pogardzę piórami oraz kośćmi, nigdy nie wiadomo czy nie przydarzą się do odprawienia jakiegoś rytuału. Wiecznie towarzysząca mi laska nadaję elegancji, ale lubię również zwiewne szorty, dające mojego własnego, dziewczęcego uroku." Strona w budowie! Osobowość Patsy znana jest z dość specyficznego poczucia humoru. Tam gdzie inni widzą smutek i rozpacz ona potrafi przemienić to w komedię. Nie jest typem gwiazdy i nie chce się wyróżniać. Od kłopotów stara sie trzymać z daleka, jednak po zaprzyjaźnieniu się z Sandrą one same ją znajdują. Ma doskonałą pamięć co jest spowodowane chorobą. Dużo potworów ją nienawidzi za tę zdolność, bo nie musi uczyć się do sprawdzianów, jednak ona sama dostrzega więcej minusów tej umiejętnosci. Zainteresowania Ojciec dziewczyny ciągle się na nią denerwuje, że ta nie ma zainteresować. Żaden przedmiot szkolny jej nie odpowiada. Po zajęciach często zamyka się w pokoju i siedzi na środku podłogi nic nie robiąc. Dziewczyna nie przyznaje się, ale to właśnie wtedy "ogląda film" z dnia jaki przeżyła. Jej głowa jest ciągle zaprzątnięta myślami o tym co się wydażyło i po prostu nie ma czasu na hobby. Kiedy ma lepszy dzień przygląda się śmiertelnikom ją czcącym. Często bez zgody taty odpowiada na ich wezwania podajac się za niego. Relacje Rodzina Ojciec Patsy ma ogromne poczucie humoru jednak nie każdy je rozumie. Pali cygara przez co córka bardzo się na niego denerwuje. Dziewczyna z nim mieszka i uczy się od niego magii. W jej 16 urodziny stwierdził, że sam "wszystkiego" jej nie nauczy dlatego posłał do Straszyceum. Wujek Baron Samedi (Sobota) i ciocia Maman Brigitte. Dziewczyna często ich odwiedza i razem urządzają rodzinne rytuały. Przyjaciele Przyjaciółką boginki jest wampirzyca Sandra Nadolna. Dziewczyny poznały się w pierwszym tygodniu nauki Patsy w nowej szkole. Skelita Calaveras również jest jej przyjaciółką. Szkieletka śmieje się, że Patsy zadaje się z nią dlatego, aby mieć szybki dostęp do kości. Kumpelą młodej Legby jest Honey Swamp. Dziewczyny razem spędzają czas na rozmawianiu o rodzinnych stronach. Z Jane Boolittle wymieniają się biżuterią, jednak córka doktora kategorycznie odmawia pożyczenia swojego voodoo zwierzątka. Znajomi Amelie Muroame - upiorki poznały się na próbie zespołu gdzie razem z Sandrą wykonywały wspólną piosenkę. Miłość Jeszcze nie spotkała upiora, który zadowalałby jej ojca. Wrogowie Strachu, jednak ciężko nazwać go wrogiem Patsy - on sie jej po prostu panicznie boi, czego sama dziewczyna nie rozumie. Zwierzak Nie posiada, jednak twierdzi że jej laska jest towarzyszem. Często bawi się z wężem boa, taty. Wygląd Patsy jest włascicielką burzy białych włosów ciężkich do poskromienia. Czerwone oczy przenikające duszę osłonięte długimi czarnymi rzęsami. Dziewczyna ma ciemną karnację i szczupłe ciało. Jej wiek szacowany jest na ok 16 lat jednak w zaświatech czas płynie inaczej. Klasyczny Potwór thumb|leftPapa Legba, to jeden z bogów-duchów (loa) w panteonie religii voodoo. Odgrywa główną rolę w rytuałach. Strażnik granicy między światem żywych i umarłych, "opiekun rozdroży", umożliwia kontakt z duchami zmarłych i innymi istotami duchowymi. Symbol Legby veve przypomina stylizowany klucz. Po śmierci pomaga duchom zmarłych odnaleźć drogę do zaświatów, gdzie spotkają się z loa. Papa Legba może też uniemożliwić duchom przenikanie do świata żywych, dlatego często prosi się go o pomoc w przypadku egzorcyzmów, opętania, nawiedzenia domu itp. Zawsze wzywa się go jako pierwszego loa we wszystkich rytuałach, bo odgrywa rolę pośrednika między ludźmi i duchami. W voodoo składa się mu zarówno krwawą ofiarę z białego koguta, jak też zboża i używki (np. kawa, rum, tytoń i cygara). Miejsce pochodzenia Nowy Gorlean - miasto na południu Stanów Zjedzonych, największe miasto stanu Luizjana. Uważany jest za kolebkę jazzu. W mieście odbywają się liczne festiwale jazzowe. Nowy Orlean jest słynny na całym świecie z jedzenia. Bezkonkurencyjne specjalności zawierają m.in. smażone ciasteczka w kształcie kwadracików, zwane "French doughnuts" czyli francuskie pączki. Umiejętności 'Voodoo' Zna wszystko na pamięć i potrafi odpawić każdy rytułał. 'Saksofon' Jak na wychowaną w "duchu" miasta Gorleanu, jezz ma we krwi. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Została stworzona na potrzeby konkursu na blogu Monster High News w którym wygrała. *Jej włosy są ciężkie do poskromienia. Nakłada tone odżywki, ale i tak się rozdwajają i mechacą, dlatego woli zaplatać je w warkoczyki. *Umie grać na saksofonie. *Strach się jej boi. *Jest mnemonistką. Lalki 'Basic' Patsy Legba.png|Art *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Ulepszenie artu:' brak *'Powstanie lalki: '''brak *'Ulepszenie lalki: brak *'''Rozpiska: brak 'Fierce Rockers' Patsy - Fierce Rockers.png|Art *'Powstanie artu: '''8 marca 2016 *'Ulepszenie artu:' brak *'Powstanie lalki: brak *'Ulepszenie lalki: '''brak *'Rozpiska: brak Dziewczyna ze swoim saksofonem dodaje oryginalnego rytmu w potwornym zespole. Dostępna w trzypaku z Amelie i Sandrą. Dziewczyny wykonują piosenkę Smile ''autorstwa Lilly Alien. 'Orchard - World of Chaos: Fresh & Pawsome' Patsy- Fresh & Pawsome.png|Art *'Powstanie artu: 30 marca 2016 *'''Ulepszenie artu: brak *'Powstanie lalki: '''brak *'Ulepszenie lalki: brak *'''Rozpiska: brak Seria wymyślona na potrzeby filmu Orchard - World of Chaos Dziewczyna robiąc eksperyment na owocu kokosa sama się w niego zamieniła. Galeria Voodoo.png|Od Trefela Patsy RM.jpg|Od Rochi Kategoria:Sandomia Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone